Soulmates
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: Soulmate AU, Demon AU The bound between two people was something truly precious. Demons were always looked high upon. Human and Demons can form contracts with other Demons called Chains. What is that voice that he always heard? Red, the color of blood, of misfortune...Why were people with Red eyes so dangerous. AlicexOz! AdaxVincent! OswaldxJack!
1. Chapter 1

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Flashback_

Scarlet-Nin: I will update my DGM ff during my Christmas Break.

I hope you enjoy this FF, Reviews are always welcomed! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 1

People were talking so loudly in the lively ballroom. It was a nicely decorated room with many flowers and ribbons. Everyone was dancing, drinking, talking or just having a good time. The music was classy, yet he almost couldn´t hear it over the giggling, laughing and talking from woman in expensive dresses or men with their arrogant boasting. The only person he watched, disappeared from his sight, much to his disappointment. No matter how many times he let his eyes search through the room, he wasn´t in sight.

" _Maybe he went home already?"_ The thought seemed unlikely. He normally stayed almost till the end of these things. Oswald stood in a corner of the room, in the shadows like he did every time when he attended. It just wasn´t worth the headache to try to talk to somebody, who seemed boring to him.

Not that anyone tried to talk to him anyway. They were all scared off by his appearance and power. He didn´t look so terrifying, did he?

Oswald absently touched his right arm, where he knew were the words that meant so much to him. Every time he traced these words he felt a shiver and warmth at the same time. It was a strange feeling indeed.

Oswald sighed quietly and decided he could go out onto balcony to get some fresh air. Maybe he could see from there where his prey slipped through. It always amazed him how he could just get the attention of almost everyone in the room, including Oswald himself and then vanish without a trace.

Oswald felt the cold air brush his dark locks away from his face. He held his breath as he saw his prey standing there halfway leaning over the balcony with a bored and sad expression on his normal bright face. His long Golden spun hair was in it´s usual braid that reached his tights.

The glow of the moon made it all the more memorable in Oswald´s opinion. He quietly walked towards his unsuspecting prey. They were now standing next to each other. He could feel his heart fluttering a bit.

He had to carefully choose his next words! The next spoken words from his part would be on his prey´s arm for the rest of his life. He needed something that wasn´t to …lame. So, he opened his mouth ignoring the nervousness he was feeling inside and decided to go with the flow.

"…it´s a beautiful night, isn´t it?" The words were spoken softly, nothing above a whisper, but his prey still heard them, even when Oswald wished he didn´t. His prey made a startled noise as he gripped his left arm and fell over the balcony railing. His pretty emerald eyes wide open in surprise as he tried to reach or grasp something in the hope of not falling.

Oswald reacted quickly and moved with speed not unusual for demons, but still faster than normal and caught his prey bridal style before he hit the ground.

The only sound that could be heard in the silent of the night, was the wind that moved the leaves of the trees making them fall of and rustle.

Oswald was sure he still had his usually cold look upon his face, that scared of so many people as he gazed at his prey, waiting eager for his next words as he studied his face, noting every detail it had to offer, while he carefully adjusted his grip, so that he wouldn´t drop him.

His prey had long soft blond lashes, he was so near that he could count them if he wanted to. His skin looked so soft to touch, and the lips looked so inviting, but maybe that was the Soul bond between them influencing him. The fact that remanded was that the eyes were definitely Oswald´s favorite part, even if he sometimes had the feeling there was nothing behind it.

"…I am afraid, but do I _know_ you?" His prey´s eyes sharped as his smile returned, thought it seemed fake to Oswald. The intense emotion in his prey´s eyes made him rethink, no it wasn´t like there was _nothing_ , he just made it seem so, his emotions locked tightly away, so he could show you what _you_ wanted to see.

Oswald wasn´t surprised by the question, but it made him think back to how he met his prey, who he still didn´t know the name of.

 _Flashback Oswald´s Perspective_

 _The dream was nice, I decided, just resting out in the nature without responsibilities or some kind of duty. Taking a nap out in the nature was one of my favorite hobbies. It was just so relaxing._

 _The weather didn´t matter really if you were a full demon. As long as it didn´t rain, it was perfect for me. I don´t like getting wet._

" _Hey Idiot! Wake up before you catch a cold!" a voice hissed at me._

 _A sudden shock went through my right arm making my eyes flew open in surprise as I was awoken. The first sight that greeted me was a boy, a bit younger than me, he was wearing a pale jacket that was torn up, black pants and an over cloak in black that too had holes. His messy and dirty blonde hair was the next detail I focused on. The next part what got me were the eyes, so dull, but at the same time kind of sparkling with emotion. Such a dazzling Green._

 _I saw a flash of annoyance pass through his eyes, next I felt something soft hit my face and watched speechless as the boy turned and stormed away with a sour look on his face. I heard the bushes rustle behind me, but that wasn´t important._

 _I reached out a hand, like I wanted to touch him even though he was already far away._

" _W-Wait! What´s your nam-!?" I tried to call him, finally finding my voice. It just was so sudden, finding my soulmate in this kind of location. I was still kind of confused as to why he gave me his cloak and at the warmth I felt from the gesture, but I felt disappointment swell up as he vanished in the mist._

 _The bruises on his face bothered me, not that I knew why, I would have to ask Glen about it._

 _I pulled the cloak around my shoulders noticing that it was still kind of warm even in this cold weather. I felt light pink dust my cheeks._

 _Why I felt so embarrassed about such a simple gesture, I had no idea._

" _Oh? Who was that?" a feminine voice asked me mischievous, as I held my right arm while I turned around. Lacie, of course. She couldn´t be more obvious about the fact that she was a demon, if her short dress was anything to go by. Her lovely Red eyes gleamed in the mist as they narrowed on my arm. I just pulled the cloak tighter around me, not answering her. She only giggled._

 _End of Flashback_

"…Hey idiot, wake up before you catch a cold." Oswald repeated the words almost loving, as he watched his prey´s eyes widen in understanding. So, he left an impression on him? Good to know.

Jack felt his heart stop, as he remembered. His smile completely wiped away at the sentence he just heard. There was no way it could have been that day…

 _Flashback Jack´s Perspective_

 _The mist was getting a bit on my nerves, if I was honest with myself. I was just taking a walk into the forest, if I hadn't known my way around here, I would surely have gotten lost._

 _I saw a small black figure leaning against a tree a bit further away. I couldn´t help but think that it was a corpse or something, after all what else could it be?_

 _I slowly got nearer, no longer holding back my curiosity. Oz was safely tucked away in my pocket. The little plush rabbit, I found a or two year back then. The only friend I had, no matter how sad that sounded. He was after all my Contract partner. Still couldn't believe I was half demon, now that would explain why my mother hated me so much even if I looked like my father. At least I knew that someone had my back. It was a nice and assuring thought._

 _As I got nearer I saw the figure was a small boy with pale skin and black hair that looked soft to touch. He was still breathing to my surprise. Why the hell would someone sleep out here?! He would catch his death!_

" _Hey Idiot! Wake up before you catch a cold!" I called out a bit angry. I watched how the boy´s eyes sprung open, like he got struck with lightning and how he turned to me with a kind of awestruck look._

 _I narrowed my eyes at him. I noticed now that he was a demon obviously. Or he would have to be dead already, if he was human. I shrugged of my cloak and threw at the boy´s handsome face. I didn´t wait to see his reaction, as I heard a faint voice calling for the boy. It would only mean trouble if someone caught me here._

 _I don´t know why I gave him my coat, because now I was slightly shivering, but I blame it on these striking Violet eyes!_

 _It wasn´t my concern anymore, I have to get back to try to steal some food._

 _End of Flashback_

Jack kind of wanted to go back in time to punch his younger self. _"To have the word_ Idiot _being written on your skin must be embarrassing, I am glad now, that I got the better one between us."_ He thought as he smiled as big as he could. So, he finally met his Soulmate. _Great_.

"Oh, I must apologize for back then. Now what _is_ your name if I may ask? I can´t keep calling you an Idiot. The Name is Jack! Jack Vessalius!" Jack grinned as he wondered why he still wasn't set back down. It was hurting his pride being hold like that. He knew he kind of forgot something, it was the reason, why he waited outside, but he couldn´t really remember right now.

Oswald´s lips twitched upwards a bit, managing to from a small smile barely noticeable, as he gazed down at Jack.

"My Name is Oswald Baskerville. It´s nice to meet you, Jack." Oswald greeted quietly, not cold but a bit distant. He slowly sat Jack down, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank you for catching me, but I have to get going now!" Jack replied with a strained smile, he knew that the name Baskerville was familiar to him, but couldn´t focus on the reason. He just had to get Oz and walk away from here. He couldn´t be here any longer. What if his Soulmate found out about his condition?

Oswald´s smile slipped like it wasn´t even there in the first place, his eyes lost it´s warm edge and became cold. He reached in his pocket and got out a map, which he held out to Jack.

Jack starred with a confused smile at the map, not quiet understanding what Oswald wanted from him, but still thankful for having to something to stare at other than Oswald´s cold look.

" _Scary…"_ Jack smile twitched as he felt the demonic presence get stronger. Now that he looked Oswald over, he could tell why some people thought he was scary. Still, a part of his mind he didn´t know nagged at him and assured him that Oswald was completely harmless.

"It´s a secret layout to the Baskerville mansion. I would enjoy having a conversation with you in the future so please show up sometime this week." Oswald´s words were formed into request, but his tone clearly stated it as an order and nothing else.

Oswald would not let his Soulmate slip through his fingers, now that she was gone it was his last resort to having any happiness at all.

Jack nodded cheerfully as he took the map. It was already Friday, so he had two days to decide in what direction he wanted to flee, but that feeling got back and he knew he would show up on Sunday.

"Alright, I will see you then!" Jack answered with a wink as he hurried away, not bothering on going inside again. He quickly walked down the streets, feeling relieved when he no longer felt Oswald´s gaze on his back and turned right at some corner. He quickly came to something like a hotel and got up to his room, where Oz laid on a bed.

Jack sighed as he saw that Oz was already sleeping. He quickly tucked him in and laid his coat on a chair.

It wasn´t a big room, it only had two beds and a desk with a chair. A bathroom was provided next door, it didn´t look like much but it was cozy.

Jack got bed ready and laid down on the other bed, pulling the blanket up.

" _I will have to see him on Sunday, but I don´t think I bring Oz along."_ Jack´s thoughts drifted, trying to sort out this mess. He felt his eyes drop and thought it was best trying to sort out this mess in the morning, where he wasn´t so miserable and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Flashback_

Scarlet-Nin: I hope the Characters aren't too OOC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 2

Jack felt someone shaking him, he groaned tiredly, but slowly sat up. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the light, while he felt something bounce on his bed. He yawned.

"Jack! Jack! How was the ball yesterday? Did something interesting happen?" Oz questioned with a curious grin. He wanted to go with Jack, but he didn´t allow it! How mean was _that_? How should he protect his partner if he wasn´t _with_ him at all times.

Jack chuckled fondly at Oz enthusiasm. It was endearing to see him getting worked up over such things.

Oz quickly got a brush from the desk and made a hand motion for Jack to turn around. Jack sighed and complied. He felt Oz open his braid and carefully brush his hair. It instantly made Jack more relaxed.

Oz continued to brush the hair gently liking the softness of it. "Now, could you please tell me about yesterday? I felt your unease and nervousness. That is so unlike you, that I was awoken from my sleeping." Oz´s voice got lower and quiet. Jack´s relaxed expression turned into a guarded one as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Hm, so you felt that? I am sorry, then. I didn´t mean to wake you." Jack answered lightly with a small smile. Oz´s eyes narrowed at him as he tucked at the strand of hair he was currently brushing.

"OW!" Jack winced in pain as he felt a sting on his scalp. That seriously hurt!

"Don´t try to change the subject or to brush it aside." Oz´s said cheerfully as he continued with his task. Jack´s smile turned into a frown and he looked down onto the ground. He knew that Oz wouldn´t let him drop it till he got an answer, so he only had one option, something he normally didn´t do. To tell the truth.

"I…met my Soulmate last night." Jack muttered with distaste. The word sounded wrong to him. He didn´t want one. Especially such a powerful demon. He could never catch a break, could he?

He felt Oz´s take in a breath. The brushing of his hair stopped. It was silent for a few moments.

"That´s great isn´t it?! I am so jealous!" Oz cried out with a big grin as he hugged Jack from behind. Jack stared dumbfounded at Oz. Oz didn´t pay any attention to that.

"What did she look like? Or was it a he? I won´t judge! Was she hot? Or was he handsome? Come on! You have to tell me!" Oz rambled excited at the information he just got. His eyes bright with joy.

Jack chocked at the question and slowly got back to his sense. He held up a hand to stop Oz from dying of lack of air. It always amazed Jack how Oz could talk without taking in a breath or stopping _once_ for a short time to breath.

Oz seemed to get the hint and stopped talking. He pouted and got back to brushing. Jack grinned at the pout. It would be mean of him to not tell Oz anything, right? He could share a bit of information.

"It was a male…demon." Jack stated kindly. He couldn´t help it, Oz always brightened him up since he met him. He watched in amusement as Oz´s face turned sour at the revelation.

"Does that mean you don´t need me anymore?" Oz asked quietly with a sad glint in his eyes. Jack´s eyes widen in surprise as he gazed at Oz. What was he talking about?

"I mean…you would have a demon who would protect you, so I would be unnecessary." Oz confessed with an expression that reminded Jack of a kicked puppy.

Jack felt anger at the accusing. He turned around and flicked Oz on the forehead. He watched Oz tumble from the bed. He was already at the edge, so a little poke would have that effect.

Oz hit the ground and looked up with a small glare, but froze as he starred at Jack´s _Red_ eyes. That was unusual on his own. Jack rarely lost his cool, so his eyes normally were its dazing Green color. Even if he was angered, they normally were only Green. This time it meant Jack was furious at something he just said.

"Who got it into your head that you could ever be _**unnecessary**_?" Jack hissed at Oz with a blank face. He felt so angry at the words and the expression on Oz´s face. He knew that Oz had problems with being needed and loved, he also knew that he wasn´t the best person to get that love from, but he would be damned before he let Oz think he just used him.

Oz stared up at Jack in a kind of shocked state. Humans were so _confusing_ sometimes, at least this _half_ -human was. He knew he shouldn´t feel anything at the thought of Jack no longer needing him, but he _did_. The want to be loved was so strong in him. It was like an obsession. He was a Chain, a demonic being that was there to lend power to its contract partner and nothing else. He was just destruction.

Jack got out of bed and on his knees in front of Oz, who watched him in fascination. Jack felt his anger slip away at the confused and wondering look Oz was giving him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. It worked surprisingly well.

Oz watched every movement Jack made like a hawk. The eyes turning back to Green, wasn´t missed by him ether. He saw how Jack reached for him and felt himself getting pulled into a hug.

The action made him feel warm.

"You will **never** be unnecessary to me. I didn´t form a contract with you just for power. I formed it because I liked your _company_ , Oz." Jack admitted, as he hugged Oz tighter, making sure Oz got his point. It was like comforting a small child that couldn´t explain why it was sad in the first place.

Oz felt himself blush in embarrassing. There, _that_ was the reason as to why he formed a contract with Jack. He was strange and unpredictable and so wonderfully _kind_ sometimes.

The dull, ready to die boy he met a long time ago was totally worth the effort in forming a contract. After all where would he be now if it wasn´t for Jack fixing him back then? He would still be lonely, cold and emotionless.

Call Oz greedy, but he liked every attention and love he could get. Oz hugged back tighter, afraid if he let go, Jack would vanish and he would be alone again. That was something he couldn´t stand.

What would have happened if Jack didn´t find him back then? Would he still be alive? Would somebody have taken advantage of Jack in the state he was back then? The thought made Oz want to destroy something. His partner was something nobody should mess with. The only person he could feel something like…what do humans call it? Brotherly Love? Yes, something like that.

Jack unaware of Oz´s thoughts, just proceed on brushing through Oz´s hair with his hand, while the other rubbed his back. Maybe he should bring Oz along to balls and social gatherings from now on? Then he wouldn´t feel so lonely.

"Oz, how about you go with me on Sunday? I have to meet my Soulmate again after all and it would mean a lot to me if you came along." Jack suggested with a smile as he watched Oz perk up.

"Really? Okay!" Oz agreed to it without a second thought. If Jack wanted him by his side, who was he to refuse him?

Jack ruffled Oz´s hair and stood up again. Oz made a noise of protest as he held his head.

"Don´t do that!" Oz whined at him as he tried to fix his hair. Jack only grinned. "Why? I couldn´t help myself!" Jack teased with warm eyes. Oz´s scowled at Jack. "I am older than you! I should be the one doing that!" He told Jack with an odd glint in his eyes.

Jack´s smile turned more nervous. He backed away from Oz as he held up his hands to show that he was harmless. "You wouldn´t really destroy all that hard work you did with brushing my hair would you?" Jack responded halfheartedly, already knowing the answer.

"I so would!" Oz said as he jumped at Jack. The two tumbled to floor. Oz on top of Jack and ruffling his hair. Jack inwardly cried at the pain it would be to get all the knots out, but seeing Oz´s happy expression made it kind of worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Alyss talking from the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 3

"Jackkkk! Come _on_! I wanna meet him!" Oz whined as he tugged at Jack´s Jacket sleeve to try to get him to hurry. This was taking too long for his liking! Why couldn´t they just walk a _bit_ faster?

Jack only smiled amused at Oz, currently enjoying his childish actions. Oz already had asked him every question he had. The last one had left him snorting.

Oz had asked him what he thought about Oswald, a man he just met two days ago. He answered of course. Oswald was scary, but completely harmless. Oz had shot him a look, stating clearly that he didn´t believe him. That his Soulmate couldn´t be scary at all. All the while sulking at getting so little information and trying to get Jack to reveal a bit more.

It was refreshing to have someone bright with him. He had already memorized the map Oswald gave him so he knew the way…in theory.

They were inside a forest. It kind of was confusing to decide which way you had to go because there was _no_ _way_. Just lots of bushes and flowers and trees and it was _labyrinth_.

Jack sighed at the thought. "Oz, we will be there any second now, so don´t hurry. You could stumble and fall down." Jack scolded halfhearted. Who could be angry at someone who acted like an excited child?

Oz turned to Jack with big Green eyes. He grinned. "You said that five minutes ago!" Oz accused Jack with a pout as he gripped his wrist and began to ran, dragging Jack behind him.

Jack chuckled as he picked up his pace. "You are like an impatient child, you know that?" Jack replied as he let Oz drag him through the forest with a small smile on his face. The wind was brushing trough their hair, making their bangs tickle their foreheads.

Oz only smirked as he ran faster. "But you love me anyway!" He retorted cheeky. Jack rolled his eyes at the comment. That was a mistake because he tripped and rolled down a hill. Oz watching him with worry. Jack had let go of his hand in shock.

"Jack!" Oz cried out as he run down the hill after Jack.

Jack cussed himself mentally for not paying attention to his surroundings. He felt leaves stick to his hair as he finally came to a stop at the end of the hill. He somehow managed to land in a bush.

Oz´s voice was faint in his ears that were still ringing a bit from the rolling. Jack felt a bit dizzy, as he opened his eyes that he had unconsciously closed during his graceful tumbling, he saw a familiar man with Violet eyes and Black eyes staring down at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jack smiled sheepishly as he gazed up. He held up a hand in greeting. "Oswaldddd!" He called out cheerfully, hoping the other wouldn´t laugh at his little accident. He had to admit that he couldn´t image Oswald chuckling or outright laughing.

Oswald sighed and shook his head. He held out a hand to Jack who stared at him in shock.

"Hello Jack, Are you going to let me help you up or do you want to continue laying in the bush?" Oswald teased lightly still with a blank face, but Jack only grinned as he took Oswald´s hand. With one tuck, Jack was standing. He shook the leaves out of his hair.

He turned to Oswald with a nervous smile. "You don´t have anything against someone coming alon-!" Jack was cut off by a body that tackled him from behind.

"Jack!" Oz yelled as he was on top of Jack, looking at him with a concerned face. Oswald just watched with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" Oz asked with worry in his eyes. Jack groaned. "Yes, would you please get of me? I kind of was talking to Oswald here." Jack answered as Oz stood up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Oz muttered with a grin. He perked up as he saw Oswald standing there staring at them. He quickly got near him and held a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Not bad. Sooo, your Jack´s Soulmate?!" Oz inquired with a smile. He seemed friendly and childish but his eyes were analyzing Oswald down to every little detail.

Oswald nodded only. His gaze switched between Jack and Oz back and forth. He had a sinking gut feeling. He had to ask the question that bothered him.

"Who are you? Are you Jack´s child?" Oswald asked quietly with narrowed eyes. The thought of somebody else touching his soulmate made his blood boil.

Jack made a chocking sound as he chuckled. Oz blinked a few times and burst out laughing. Thought at first Oswald kind of seemed scary to Oz, he couldn´t stop from laughing at such a silly question.

Oswald just continued to wait for an answer kind of confused what was so funny. Then his eyes widen as he felt it.

" _This is no Child…it´s a Chain…and a powerful one_." Oswald thought as he understood. The power of the child was carefully hidden, but now that he concentrated he could feel it. Jack had a contract? Interesting information.

"Ah, I apologize Chain. I was not aware of the fact that Jack had a contract." Oswald stated softly, no longer angry, but more calm now. He saw Jack and Oz stop laughing at being found out so quickly.

"How did you know? My name is Oz, by the way. Funny coincidence, huh?" Oz asked curiously, no need to hide it any longer. Jack who was standing again, wanted to know too, so he paid close attention to the next words Oswald would say.

Oswald smiled a little. "I have three contracts. So, don´t worry, I completely understand." He answered lightly as he saw Oz and Jack gape at him.

"T-Three?" Jack stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief. Oswald nodded gently. Oz smiled. "I like you! I give you permission. Now, I would like to leave you two alone, but where should I go?" Oz sighed as he grinned at Jack dumbfounded face.

Oswald thought about his options and came up with a solution. He began to walk over to Oz and petted his head.

"If you want to I have a niece, she´s kind of wild, but really kind. She lives in a tower not very far from here, just continue walking straight on. You should feel her power by then and see the tower." Oswald suggested kindly. Oz brightened up and nodded.

"See ya Jack, thanks Oswald!" He yelled as he started running. Oswald and Jack watched how Oz vanished into the forest.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard where the chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

"I wish to know more about you, so please tell me about yourself." Oswald began as he sat down to lean against a tree. Jack blinked and nodded.

He sat down a bit further away from Oswald. He felt his gaze but ignored it as he started talking.

With Oz.

Oz finally saw the Tower. He knocked on the door and waited till it opened. A girl with long brown hair and sharp Violet eyes opened it. Her face looked curious as she gazed at him till it formed into a frown.

Oz had to admit he found her pretty, even if he was a chain. She kind of charmed him the second he laid eyes on her, but he had a feeling something was wrong with her.

"You are real pretty!" Oz blurted out as he blushed. This was a first for him. His stomach kind of fluttered when he saw her.

The girl´s eyes, such a pretty, _pretty_ Violet opened wide as she took a step back and held her left arm with a dazed and awe filled look. Her cheeks heated up and Oz was left wondering what was wrong with her.

She quickly snapped out of it and her face brightened up with a huge grin.

"You are my servant!" She cheered happily and Oz felt a shock through his right arm. His eyes wide as he gazed at her in disbelief. Th-This was his soulmate?! He kind of gave up on having one.

"My name is Alice! You better remember it! What´s your name?" She rambled excited as she pulled him by the arm up to her room all he while watching him with an expression full of joy.

Alice always wondered what it was like to have a soulmate. She asked her Uncle about it and he said it was like something she loved. She asked him if it was like her love for meat and he just nodded. She was crazy about meat! So this was really exciting for her!

She felt happy seeing him. The shock that went through her arm when he said his words… the words Alice always traced with her fingers, loving and longingly, waiting for him to appear.

She would always blush every time she read the words.

" _You are real pretty!"_

It made her feel warm and she _liked_ it. She almost liked it more than meat! She knew her sister was a bit jealous, but she seemed to have found something she was found of. Alice had no idea what it was but she was happy for her sister.

There was a time where _**she**_ was the jealous one. Her sister so hopeful and full of joy, it made her sick to her stomach at the thought of having to be closed off from the world. Left to rot in her lonely tower… alone.

She couldn´t _change_ who she was and what her sister was! It was unfair! Why did _she_ have to be the one who was going to suffer together with her sister just because they were a bit more powerful and had a connection to the Abyss?!

But that didn't matter right now! She had found her Soulmate! Nothing was more important to her now!

The two of the talked for hours to hours, enjoying each other´s company. There was laughter, joy and pure happiness.

To sad Oz had to get going at some point of the day.

They were standing at the door of Alice´s Tower now.

Alice had a scowl on her face. She held up a threatening fist, daring Oz to defy her.

"You better visit me soon! You are my Servant now! You have to protect me and all! Bring your Contract partner with you soon!" Alice yelled after Oz, while puffing out her cheeks. They really got to know each other in the past hours.

Oz only smiled and waved. "Of course, Alice! I am sure you will like him! Your sister too! I really liked spending time with you!" He said goodbye cheerfully. He was so taken with her. He liked everything about her! Her love for meat, dark colors, everything!

Alice smirked. "You better do! I don´t waste my time with everybody! So feel proud!" She yelled after him. After he was gone, she let out a sigh and went up to her tower with a bright smile on her face. Her Violet eyes warm with affection. Now she could understand, why her uncle seemed more warm these two days. He had found joy in meeting his Soulmate. Now she couldn´t make fun of him.

With Jack and Oswald.

Jack had to admit that he was enjoying spending time with Oswald. They found out they both played the piano and had the same taste in music, among other things.

"I don´t think I would have anything against coming here again." Jack thought warmly as he stole a glance at the sleeping Oswald. He had dosed of during their talk.

Jack could say with full confidence that Oswald had enjoyed talking to him, maybe even more than Jack himself. Jack couldn´t help but watch Oswald in his sleep. It was so strange…he seemed way more relaxed. Every time Jack tried to look away his eyes would soon end up on Oswald.

Jack sighed tiredly. _"Don´t get too attached. You are just a half-demon. Soulmate or not."_ He reminded himself. Not that something like social status would stop Jack usually, but he felt a bit uneasy. He knew by now that Oswald was one of the powerfullest demon in the world. I mean Three Chains, come on!

Jack chuckled quietly to himself. There was a time where he thought that the words on his arm where really…lame. And that he had the luck to get an anti-social Soulmate. Really, who´s first words would be about the weather? That kind of was…pathetic, those were Jack´s usual thoughts while he had gazed at his arm in his younger years. But now, Jack kind of found it a bit…endearing? …cute?

Jack smiled softly to himself. He had read about Soulmates in books, but the feelings he got from the bound were so different then what the books described. Not that, that was a bad thing, quiet the opposite. It made it all the more interesting and fun in Jack´s opinion.

Quiet footsteps could be heard and Jack turned his head to see Oz walking up to him with one of the biggest grins ever.

"Jack! I found her! I found my Soulmate! She is funny and _pretty_ and she loveeeesss meat!" Oz whispered excited with a smile. Jack´s eyes widen in surprise. So, Oswald´s niece was Oz´s Soulmate? How could _that_ be coincidence?

He listened to Oz´s rambling with a found expression. At least Oz had found a person who would shower him with all her love if his words were anything to go by.

"Interesting…My Niece, huh?" Oswald´s amused voice drifted through the air, stopping Oz´s nonstop talking. Jack smiled as he looked over to Oswald.

"Finally awake, sleepy-head? I feel a bit offended. To just fall asleep while I was talking after demanding me to do so." Jack teased enjoying how Oswald looked away to avoid eye contact.

"I apologize. It was not my intention." Oswald responded softly and Jack sighed. "Oswald I was just teas-." "But I must say, next time please talk about something more interesting." Oswald finished with a playful glint in his usual cold eyes.

Oz chuckled while Jack gaped and blushed. "Y-You!" Jack stammered but then burst out laughing, joining Oz. "So, you can joke after all!" Jack retorted with a cheeky smile. Oswald smirked in amusement.

He leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear.

"I can do much more…"

Jack blushed bright red and stumbled back. Oswald just smiled a small smile, he had no idea where that came from, but it certainly was worth it by seeing Jack blush, while Oz blinked in confusion.

Jack stood up and took Oz by the hand. His face was still a bit warm, but there was no way he would be outdone by his Soulmate of all people!

"Is that so? Well then, I will be waiting~!" Jack purred back and watched with glee as Oswald´s eyes widen and his cheeks took on a pink tint.

"See you tomorrow, Oswald!" Jack called with a smug smile as he and Oz walked on. Confusion was the thing Oz felt right now.

"Ne, Jack?" Oz couldn´t hold the question back any longer. He needed to know now!

Jack looked down with a smile. "Hm?"

"What was that about?" Oz demanded with a grin. Maybe he could try to talk like that with Alice? It seemed like Jack and Oswald enjoyed it!

Jack only chuckled and petted Oz´s head. "I will tell you when you are ready for that." He responded. Oz pouted and sulked. No fair! Well, maybe Alice knew about it! He would just have to wait and see!


	4. Chapter 4

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Alyss talking from the Abyss**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!

Chapter 4

"Oz~!" Jack called out cheerfully as he waited in front of the Forest. Oz had asked to do something before coming here and Jack of course allowed it. Who couldn´t allow him something like that if he had his puppy-eyes look? …that was a bit…flattering of himself there and it was kind of creepy, because Oz just took on his appearance, but oh well, what nobody knew, couldn´t hurt him.

It has been one month since he met Oswald and they all got along. In fact, even though Jack hadn´t seen Alice once, he was sure she was a charming little demon girl, if Oz´s rambling about her was true. He had been introduced to every Baskerville there was.

Jack gulped as he remembered his first meeting with Lottie, as he liked to call her now. It had been eventful.

" _Oswald are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked with a nervous smile. Great, now he wanted me to meet his family. Okay, I had to admit the others were nice, really nice, but still. He don´t think this is going to work out._

 _Oswald just turned around with a small smile playing on his lips. I kind of found myself liking it more, and more everyday by now._

" _Of course, Jack. The others have already taken a liking to you. You are after all very loveable." Oswald whispered quietly as he quickened his steps. I felt myself color, but lowered my head to hide it._

 _Why could this person awake such feelings inside me? I…never felt anything like that before. But still…I-I don´t think I hate it…all that much._

" _You think so? You flatter me Oswald!" I teased him with a real smile. He don´t know when they started to appear, but I was kind of glad that met him. I watched him sigh fondly and couldn´t help but chuckle._

 _You could say after the few weeks we spent together, we were already best Friends._

 _A pink haired woman was walking towards us. She stopped once she saw me and Oswald. She greeted us with a bow and blushed a bit when she looked at us._

 _So, she liked what she saw by both of us? How naughty~_

" _Charlotte, I would like you to meet my Soulmate, Jack Vessalius." Oswald introduced us to one another. I smiled my kindest smile and bowed to her, while laying a kiss on her hand._

" _Oswald never told me there were such pretty ladies like yourself here. Please allow me to introduced myself. I am Jack, my fair lady." I spoke to her, making sure to look as friendly as possible. She blushed and pulled her hand out of my grip like she had been burned._

 _I felt something hard pull on my scalp. Huh? Oz wasn´t here so who would pull my braid-?_

 _I winced and heard Oswald speak a warning to the woman known as Charlotte to me. She seemed kind of angry as she glared at me._

" _How could you call Master Glen an Idiot?! Unacceptable!" She hissed at me with fury. I stumbled back a bit. Boy, did she have strength. My scalp still burned from her tug._

" _Charlotte, stop it right now. There is no need for such hostility." Oswald spoke up, his voice soft, but I felt his demonic presence make an appearance again. The air got colder and I saw his eyes narrow._

 _The woman flinched and stepped back. She seemed ashamed, but was still angry. She apologized to me and Oswald with a bow._

 _Now, I kind of felt bad for her. After all she just defended her Master´s brain? Or honor._

 _I started chuckling and felt the atmosphere warm up. That was a good sign, Oswald was no longer annoyed or angry. The woman looked at me and Oswald in shock._

" _You never told me she had such a temper! I like it!" I laughed as I poked Oswald on his cheek. He sighed and let me do as I pleased._

 _The woman stared at me, like I had three heads instead of one. I turned back to her, relieved that Oswald had calmed down. I grinned at her._

" _You have such a pretty name! Could I shorten it? I think Lottie sounds more affectionate, doesn´t it?" I rambled like an excited child, watching how she once again blushed, but this time out of embarrassment not anger._

 _She looked away with a huff. "Call me whatever you want, as long as Master Glen is happy I couldn´t be more careless about it! Hurt him and I hurt you, got it?" She threatened with a glare that could have set the forest on fire._

 _Sheesh! What´s with Baskervill´s and their scariness? That´s unfair!_

 _I nodded with a smile and she seemed to relax more. I felt Oswald grab my hand and looked up. He gazed down at me. "I am tried, let´s go to the forest." He stated softly. He told me on our second week that every time I was with him he talked four times more than he normally did!_

 _At first, I didn´t believe him at all, but his honest gaze, assured me that he was telling the truth, so I decided to try to get him to open up as much as possible!_

" _Okay~! See you Lottie!" I cheerfully waved goodbye, as I let myself be pulled along by Oswald. She huffed and turned away not saying anything at all, but I got her point._

 _I was okay in her opinion, the only rule I had to follow was to not hurt Oswald and that was something I planned to avoid as long as I could._

Jack continued to hum to himself. Oz was taking suspicious long. Maybe he had wanted to surprise his dear little demon princess? How cute~! The thought alone brought a smile to Jack´s lips.

"I am here Jack! We can go now!" Oz yelled excited as he skipped over. Jack nodded and the two began to walk through the forest. But when they were at the usual spot where Oswald would wait for them, there was no one to be seen.

Jack frowned in confusion and worry. Oswald was never late. Never. Something had to be wrong. He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Oz looked up at him with narrowed and concerned eyes.

"I can´t feel Alice nearby. We should check it out now." Oz suggested with a dangerous tone. There, that was the power a chain had when angered. Jack, who was still frowning nodded and they moved.

Soon they came to the Baskerville mansion.

They were walking down a hallway when they heard screaming at the end of the doors.

"Take that back you bitch! Nether me nor my sister are devil-spawns!"

The roar made Oz and Jack rush over. It sounded like Alice, Oz would know, he had to check it out.

They quietly opened the door and stood there unnoticed.

Inside the room, where the Baskervilles and a short red haired woman. Alice had her fists balled at her sides and was showing of her teeth. Sharp Violet eyes wide open in furry.

The woman only snorted and sneered at her.

"Watch it you little Monster, your uncle can´t protect you all the time." She mocked and watched in pleasure as the hair color changed from brown to pure white.

The temperature cooled down to below zero. Killing intent floated the room. The red haired woman stepped back. She felt a chill run up her spine at the anger in the Violet eyes.

The other Baskervilles like Fang and Lottie seemed to stop breathing. Even Oswald who had been glaring at the woman was now only paying attention to the white haired form of Alice.

Oz watched in awe. No, this wasn´t his Alice anymore, it was her twin sister it seemed. And she was furious if the cracks that formed on the ground were anything to go by.

Jack´s heart stopped as he gazed at the white haired girl. Could it be? N-No, it couldn´t. There was _no_ way. But it made _sense_ the name, the similarity to her. Oh, god, he forgot about _her_! How could he?!

The red haired woman, who Jack now identified as Miranda Barma, a person who could influence a large part of sociality, not near as large as the Baskervilles, but she could cause a lot of trouble, broke out in cold sweat. That pressure in the air was crushing her! How could such a young demon girl almost have twice as much power as herself?! She was an old powerful demon!

" **What did you call us?** _ **ANSWER**_ _ **ME**_ **!"** The white haired Alice roared in anger, sending Miranda flying across the room into the wall. He dress was floating a bit in the air, just like her hair. Every demon tensed up in the room at the power she seemed to emit.

She slowly walked forward, light steps across the room to the woman who laid on the ground, gulping.

"W-We can´t change who we are! We didn´t want so much power! How _**dare**_ you insult us without knowing _**anything**_?! **I** _ **WILL KILL YOU!**_ " At first her voice trembled, sad, frightened and frustrated, but it ended with a furious cry as something invisible was chocking the Redhead on the ground who was gasping for air.

The White haired Alice grinned in sadistic pleasure, watching her pathetic attempt at getting air into her lungs.

She tensed up when she felt her uncle get ready to stop her from going on rampage, but this time she didn´t want to _**stop**_. This woman went _too_ far. She felt like what little sanity she held up till now broke. Just as she was ready to end that bitch´s life she heard something she thought she wouldn´t hear in person.

" _ **STOP IT ALYSS!"**_

Everything stopped at _once_. Every head snapped into the direction of the voice who called her name and managed to shock her. To stop her with just uttering words. She never stopped useless forced.

Alyss eyes were wide open, no longer angry or using her power. She swore her heart skipped a beat in happiness at hearing the voice so close.

She slowly turned around, not minding the pathetic form on the ground that could finally breath again. All that matter was _that_ _voice_. All her life she had been lonely, only with her sister as company, but then. When she was alone and desperate, she heard **him**. A unfamiliar voice calling out to _her_. Asking her if _she_ was _**alright**_.

It hadn´t mattered that her head hurt or her heart, because he was there to fix it. To make sure to keep her company, no matter how tiring it was for him. He spent time talking to her, just because he heard her desperate call. That was the reason she said _anything_ he wanted she would grant him as long as she could talk to him. It had been a few months since she had a conversation with him.

She wanted to let him rest. To get better and maybe they could have a longer conversation or he could come visit her in the Abyss near the future.

She had wanted to laugh. A insane giggle almost escaped her back then. A _**half**_ - _demon_ was her new reason to live for! But that didn´t have any meaning at all for her.

He was the most important person to her, because he _**listened**_. She would protect him with everything she´s got!

Her expression of shock turned to one of absolute joy. Her grin so wide and happy it could have split her face. She wasted no time in running towards him, arms stretched wide open.

She tackled him into a hug, it felt so good for her to hug him. He was warm, bright, kind, safe, soft and all the other things she hoped he would be! She didn´t notice the wide eyed looks of everybody as she jumped into his arms like a child finally finding her mother.

She clung to him like he was her lifeline. Deciding nothing could separate them. Her aura so bright and light and full of happiness that all the people in the room did a double take.

She smiled up at his shocked face and uttered his name like it was her favorite word. She finally had him here with her!

"JACK!" She yelled with watery eyes. He stumbled back a bit but caught her. Hugging her back.

"JACK! _JACK!_ _**JACK!**_ " She repeated with a happy giggle, enjoying how his name sounded on her lips.

There was silence in the room.


End file.
